Millennia
by Jonnax
Summary: As prince, Atem had several duties to maintain, hard decisions to make. The majority of them was to choose himself a right-hand man, someone who could provide him protection and push his limits to greater lengths. But while making the choice should he listen to logic or the vibrations of his own heart? Suspended for the time being.
1. chapter 1

Part I: Implantation

 **Chapter 1.** Integration

"Listen carefully son," Aknamkanon, the contemporary Pharaoh, said solemnly to his younger companion, who wasn't entirely attentive to their discourse. When the fog has finally cleared out, he found himself drawn to the changing images, the new colors reflecting right in front of his sight. "When beings are born, a role specifically for them does as well, which they must uphold to the full extent of their lifetime."

Well-armed, royal guards accompanied their every step, as they stroll down town, examining every possible threat carefully. While there, they watched the natives from afar, waving back at him and dealing with their own daily businesses that differed greatly to those of the royal palace he used to call his home. From selling goods to buying them for their own profit, while complaining about the prices going up again, compared to the last season.

"We believe it to be chosen by the gods," He continued, and gradually, the sound of his voice began fading. "Your role was chosen as well, the moment you were born to a lineage of kings, that is your duty and your right."

"As I'm aware father." The prince beside him replied absent-mindedly. It wasn't everyday he was allowed to take a break from his tiring routine and leave the palace grounds. He wouldn't compromise to miss a thing out of it in regard to his father's words. But for that to happen, he had to let him hear what expected of him, "Someday, I'll have to claim your throne, won't I?"

Then, his eyes averted, fixed on a boy about his age, wearing a white headdress to protect his head against the rays of sun. As he carried a basket of goods along with him, the prince noted him stumbling over the burning sand which he stood at, and as a result, on top of that pile, a single apple had began rolling sideways, falling towards the direction of the ground. Hastily, he got off of his white foal, during his father's everlasting speech.

"Yes, you will. When you do, several decisions will have to be made, certain trials, that could affect your entire kingdom with one misguide," he said, and when no reply came shortly after, let a long an approving hum, Aknamkanon looked past his shoulder, watching the supposed prince holding out an apple to a child of settlers, which had an unusual color of blue in his glowing eyes.

The Pharaoh tried to suppress a smile back at the sight, but failed miserably. Knowing that his son was longer listening, he replied to himself, "And when you come across them, you'll have to put your personal feelings aside and choose what's right for the great of good, and for you people alone."

And for that moment, and that moment alone, Aknamkanon felt a strange tingling in his chest, and hoped whole heartedly that no matter what life had let him through this point, with no one to share the burden with, that the future for his son wouldn't be as tragic.

Seven Years Later...

The room was bright, with the slightest hint of dimness, aside from the dark figure visible through the balcony doors. Nothing could compete with the stars shining above though, which lit the entire kingdom that someday would be his, graciously. From the clean barren path that determined the boundaries of the Nile surrounding it, to the wooden torches marking each and every household made out of bricks and straw from afar, in a thick, winding line that was impossible to track completely.

A cool night breeze chilled the skin through his garment, as Atem solemnly trailed all of it with one finger pointing towards the skyline. The sight opposite the floor tile where he stood was almost breathtaking, unimaginable in every way unless his father used to remind him of it every so often. Those were days such as this, when the moon was round and full as everyone has gathered around it, willing to hear his bidding. To his displeasure though, those were one of the promises his son never intended to keep.

Since in the world outside of his corridor, where everyone else spoke different languages than his own, the languages of politics and constitution, he could barely hear a thing. Save for the cheering, singing and dancing in the Pharaoh's praise, as soon as the participants took their appointed seats, wheat and beverages were served at their tables. As much as Atem preferred to leave it at that and call it a night after he had had enough of star gazing, when another presence entered his personal space, his grip around the fence tightened severally.

Atem didn't have to glance past his shoulder to know who it was, standing shadily against the fence and several inches apart from him, when the footing has finally stopped. He was certain that discussing political matters or deepening connections that will soon prove to be helpful, kept his father occupied, giving him little time to cope with his son's misbehavior. That not only left the royal guards, but the servants, who hardly held any sort of authority over him whatsoever, to even try.

And that left no other option but one.

"My prince," Mahad broke the silence lingering between them first, as Atem has clearly made no effort in doing so himself. "you've kept yourself here on your own long enough, wouldn't you agree?"

Atem sighted in return, hardly in the mood for what he believed was coming next. "Was it my father who sent you here, looking for my whereabouts?"

"Oh, believe me, I didn't have to look too much." He replied gaily, but that hardly made Atem laugh, as he added, "While the Pharaoh did mention that he wishes to see you, the answer is no. I didn't come here because anyone sent me but out of my own accord."

Uncertain what to say, the prince rubbed his hands together quietly, blowing air on the back of his skin to warm it. His elbows propped against the fence, his fingers no longer curved around it in possessiveness to his so-called secret place. Thinking just how naive he was for believing he could hide something from his old friend.

At the same pace his uncertainty dissolved, some of the burning lights across the horizon have already extinguished, little by little, as families and troupes alike, already dozed off to bed.

"Of course, you didn't." Atem commented, distracting himself with his collection of golden rings to excuse himself from staring back at him, as he felt a little ashamed for doubting him like that. "I apologize for my behavior."

Mahad offered no vocal reply, but with a quick nod of the head, approving that he wasn't offended by his words. Soon enough, his gray eyes already fixed on the far away land, the exact same line between the sky and soil, Atem had stared at just momentarily ago before he walked right in.

The moment he saw it, Atem recognized that look on his face, drifting somewhere between thoughtful to reflective, but with no clear destination in sight. As something was just about to resurface to the back of his head any minute now. Despite him having no clue what this was exactly about, the rest came in by a surprise.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Mahad inquired with a curtly hand gesture, giving him no time to retort and little to prepare for the rest. "For generations, this kingdom was ruled by none other than the most influential, strong-willed men ever known, who led it gracefully to the empire it is to this day. More importantly, they never let hope fade away from their people's hearts, as I'm certain that when your time comes, you'll do just the same in the way you see fit.

And I'll be there in every step of the way, watching your growth and take your first step towards your destined quest."

At that moment, something inside Atem's heart stir, his violet eyes drew color and light all the same. It was in small gestures like this, when Mahad never ceased to surprise him, not even when they were little. Whether it was during the act of a playful prank he persuade him to take part of and later on take the blame, or given kind words whenever he felt trapped in his own home or insecure about fulfilling his future duties, despite him, having his own problems to deal with.

It was now as clear as day, when his father asked him a few days before to appoint himself a right-hand man, someone to consult him and push his limits to greater lengths, who the most suitable for that part was, and maybe someday, Mahad will even be granted the right to rule the throne beside him.

"Mahad..." Atem started, but decided against it. Sometimes fewer words were far better when expressing gratitude, his father always used to tell him, especially when a friend is involved or men in general. "Thank you."

Mahad offered a glimpse of a smile in return. "What do you say we come back inside my prince, you're cold aren't you?"

In attempt to hide the shudder in his limbs, and in acceptance of defeat all the same, Atem added, "You should really skip the formalities when we're alone though.", as he followed the white trail, which was his long, flowing cape, back inside. After all, he'll have to tell his father and better sooner than later.

There were two main things the prince took into notion when they entered the same, overly bright room. First of all, nobody saw him strolling down the hall accompanied by none other than the wielder of the Millennium Ring, and secondly, no one cared. Everyone else was entirely too immersed in their own personal affairs, whether they simply sat by their tables, drinking to their heart's content or enjoying good company.

Some of them even gathered to small groups of three to four, discussing matters he knew nothing about. One pair in particular has caught his eye. Soon enough, their glances met, as his father signaled him almost immediately to approach him right away. Atem did as he was told and strode towards their direction, a small corner in the western part of the large room, taking slow but confident steps.

Before he even had the chance to notice it, Mahad has already mingled himself among the crowd, and was nowhere in sight. He didn't know what for though, since he rarely attempted to avoid the Pharaoh's presence for no good reason.

But when he got there, Atem believed he knew why. In front of his father stood a tall man he didn't quite recognize, with an intimidating aura surrounding him. That didn't bother him as much though, as he could be just as threatening when the situation called for it. As soon as he noticed him, the stranger spun on his heels quickly, taking him by surprise.

White and the color of the ocean blue, which was the dominant color of his pupils, blurred into vision. For the second time in his entire six-teen years of light, Atem had never met eyes quite as blue as his, neither did he ever saw the ocean. But decided that if he had, its color was probably the same, and that about summarized how it felt; that a foreigner from afar away land, with exotic characteristics was put out for exhibition.

As it almost seemed like this stranger was studying him just as intently, Atem felt a tightening in his chest, and somewhat insecure, near to the point he would rather skip the introductions and pass by him. Not like there was anyone in their entire kingdom who couldn't recognize their prince when they saw him anyway. So he did, but with an unintentional, hasty gasp as he went.

"Atem, I've been looking for you for a while, but no matter, that can wait," Aknamkanon said, as the prince stood right in front of him. While ignoring the stranger completely, despite him being taught his entire life never to act rudely to a subject, being it a noble or a wanderer. "I wish to speak with you."

"So do I father." Atem replied politely, suggesting, "Should we go somewhere a little more private then?"

"There will be no need. I would like you to meet someone," and with a slow hand movement, the Pharaoh had presented him the stranger. "This is Seto. He has been known for his great intellect and impressive abilities. From this day forward he'll live here, learn the path of the High Priests by his predecessors and soon enough, when the time comes, he'll serve as your right-hand man."

Taken aback, Atem couldn't say anything in response before letting the word settle in, as if he just got tackled to the ground, forcibly and unexpectedly. And with all of his might, what he had managed to spit in the end was a hasty, "What?"

"My prince," Said a third manly voice interrupting them both. Much to his surprise, he found Seto already kneeling before him, and without giving him a fair warning but a gentle squeeze, he took the prince's right hand into his grip and kissed the ring surrounding his middle-finger. "It will be a honor to serve under your command."

And although this was considered as a common act, meant as a method to show respect to royalty, Atem couldn't help but feel repulsed by his touch. He pulled his hand back to the side of his body and stepped back uncontrollably.

"I..." Atem knew he couldn't deny the truth from him. "I apologize for the misunderstanding, but father, you told me I could choose my own right-hand man, and so I have. Mahad is the one I've chosen for the part."

The pharaoh looked back at him sternly, no doubt in mind he was displeased with his son's latest choice of words. Especially, Aknamkanon resented it when he protested against him out in the open like this, then again, the one who refused his suggestion to move their discussion elsewhere was him in the first place.

Neither of them had planned to back down, their stubbornness were one of the few qualities the both of them shared in common. For the longest time, they didn't say a word, but simply kept eyeing one another, as if playing a game of who breaks and submit to the other's wishes first, as ridiculous as that may have sound, in a few rare occasions Atem was the one who left off victorious.

"Any misunderstanding you might have," Seto said, while the prince almost already forgot of his presence. "I can help you solve, my prince."

For a mere moment that had long ago passed, Atem found himself caged under his demanding stare."I hardly think so, now if you would please let me speak with my father-"

"If you only knew what my true abilities were, and where my priorities lie, you wouldn't have chosen anyone else, but me, I assure you that." A slow smirk worked its way on his face, obviously not bothered to say the least, by this new development and that was irritating.

Atem pointed irascibly at him. "You won't speak before me without my permission!"

Seeing just how agitated this made his son by each passing second, Aknamkanon decided to act quickly and commanded, "Seto, join the others for now. We'll discuss this again later."

And to that, being hereby ordered by his king, Seto had little choice but back away, at least for the time being. Before he went off on his way, he made sure to bow to them, expect this time while standing completely still on his floor tile, eyeing the prince one last time as he stepped back a few steps and turned his back to them. Atem hardly knew what to make out of his facial expression though, which was cold and uninviting to say the least.

With no further argument, he let his father lead them to their appointed table. They sat side by side, shoulders occasionally brushing one another, without breaking a word. Knowing that each one of those will only do worse than better, leading them back to the same dissension as before, so they chose to enjoy their meal in silence instead.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'll post any updates here or on my profile page, then please make sure to check those out. This fiction wasn't meant to be long at first, but several changes and ideas always click in my head as I write. That being said, I really can't tell that ahead of time where my imagination is going to lead me.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.** Experience

Several days had passed since the monthly gathering, and so were the rumors. Which within the castle walls, spread from mouth to ear faster even than the flu. During that time, prince Atem, who could list several names he would rather avoid encountering at the moment - has spent most of his free time by himself in the silence of his dark room. And occasionally, when the sun has finally touched the horizon, he went searching for Mahad's whereabouts. Because ever since that night at the corridor, the magician was nowhere in sight, let alone somewhere around his presence.

When he asked the servants about it, they told him that the magician was either on a mission outside the boundaries of the gates or locked in his room, practicing certain spells enchanting or testing out new potions he had made, usually out of snakes essence and herbs. Then again, it could also be that they simply weren't the right people to ask in the matter. Beside himself, Atem could only name one other person who was as close to Mahad as he. And that was none other than his disciple, Mana. Who luckily for him, wasn't that tricky to find, that is, as long as she stayed within the castle walls.

While trying a few places first, including the training room and archives of books, the prince ended up searching for her in the courtyard. Most of the time, she hanged there by the water fountain, practicing her magic by herself whenever Mahad wasn't around to guide her. While his eyes landed on her back, she swung her wand in the air back and forth, trying to turn a frog into whatever that was, he couldn't tell for sure.

Well, instead of dwelling about it, Atem stood behind her and placed a hand over her shoulder to let her know of his presence; the act itself wasn't that appreciated though. In response, the girl in front of him almost jumped out of her skin, turning her back at his direction. In a matter of seconds, her wand almost hit the tip of his head if it weren't for his quick response which helped him to duck away in the last minute. A sight of relief managed to escape his lips, as an overly amused grin formed on his faced.

"Oh, prince! What a pleasant surprise," Mana called unaware of anything, but with a slight trembling in her voice which yet to subside. "to what do I owe this honor?

"Mana," Atem greeted back, just as friendly, "I'm sorry to bother you while you practice, I was only wondering if you've seen Mahad around lately."

"Who? Master?! Don't you know? He's practicing for - mmn!" Mana cut herself short, blocking her own mouth with her hands and at that, Atem couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at her skeptically which wasn't that hard to notice. "Well, er, what I meant to say is, that Master is studying alone in his room, same as always."

"In his room you say?" Atem repeated her words thoughtfully, a little worried. "Alright, then I'll go check on him there again."

Mana blinked. "What? N-No!" She ordered in surprise, grabbing the prince's flowing cape as he began striding back, and almost choked him as a result. After she understood what she's done, she released her grip on him immediately, allowing Atem to step away a little and catch his breath.

She snickered a bewildered laugh and said, "Why, prince, that'll only disturb him. Wouldn't you agree? Why don't you just wait for the day the two of you meet in the training room? You know, by the tenth night of the month?"

That was a possibility he hadn't thought about, that required patience, which wasn't one of his known traits, but he'll make do with that. "A-alright," Atem answered, surpassing a cough while at it. "if that will prevent you from murdering me."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing at all, please resume your practice."

When the tenth night of the month finally came, Atem waited as patiently as he could in the training room, same as always so far. And although he didn't know exactly for how long he had been staying there, sitting idly on the staircase, something told him that after thirty long minutes of waiting Mahad wasn't planning to show up anytime soon. He was always very strict when it came to punctuality after all.

And by then, Atem didn't know if it was something he said, or that those rumors also must have knocked on his doorstep, and taken a similar affect on him as well. Must be it. But didn't Mahad say only recently that he will follow him in every step of the way? What has brought the sudden change now? Despite what he thought, Atem didn't plan to stand by and wait for him to tell him those unspeakable words directly.

Aside from that, the novice individual already known as Priest Seto, was somehow always in view during those tiring days. Despite him being the first name in line of unwanted encounters in Atem's list, just above of his father, he simply couldn't get rid of the man no matter how much he wanted to. As he occasionally met him at the training room or at the diner, always popping out of an open door or the hall which connected almost the entire castle together.

Much to his delight though, there was no exchanging of words between them. Nothing at all besides short glances and empty stares, which was fine by him since he had nothing to say to the man to say the least. If anything, Atem just wasn't sure if the other party felt the same way as him, since in a way, it always seems like he had something in mind that he wanted to share but avoided from spitting that out loud. And although Atem couldn't deny his interest even to himself, he didn't plan to fall in that little mind game of his.

And when one evening Atem had noticed Mahad striding down the hall by himself, which connected the western wing to the courtyard, he planted a trap for him he wouldn't know that was coming. It was with swift, but soft steps, that he circled the entire hall and went across the other side, just as Mahad was about to ignorantly pass by him, was the time when Atem had finally decided to appear before him. Stepping out of the shadow of the pillar he stood behind, with his arms crossed reluctantly.

"You've been avoiding me lately." Atem stated with no warning. "Care to tell me why?"

When Mahad finally noticed him, he gasped in the place which he stood at in surprise, but tried to recollect himself as he continued walking slowly, waiting for his approval to do so. "I wasn't avoiding you my prince, if anything I was solely occupied."

Atem blocked his way boldly. "Occupied with what?"

"Occupied with my duties." Mahad replied without delay, like he had been practicing this before. "I'll have you know I delayed a few since I was too busy training Mana or practicing with you. And now I'm afraid I can no longer avoid them."

"From what I've heard you've been locked in your room almost the entire time. Could it be that, Mahad... there's something you aren't telling me? This is just a speculation, but could it be that you're troubled by Seto's presence?"

There, finally he said it. And to that name, Mahad seemed to respond somehow, as his face twitched ever-so-slightly, it could have been easily missed by a minute's lack of attention or be interpreted as something else, like a reflex. But Atem hardly thought so, considering just how agitated he sounded when his words came across.

"Why would I be? Competition comes and goes like the wind."

"Yes, but none of them were quite like him. None of them actually believed in all their hearts that they could compete with you, expect for Seto, who already has my father's approval and conceited personality. Mahad tell me the truth."

"What would you suggest I do then?" Mahad sighted, massaging his temples. "It's not like I've dreamed of becoming your right-hand man myself for about half my life. And now, that the opportunity is suddenly slipping away from me so easily like grains of sand, I'm so perplexed that I no longer know what is it that I want."

"Just as I thought, you are troubled." Atem said in realization. "Then let me tell you, you have no reason to be. My father already knows that you're the one I've chosen for the part."

"What?" Mahad asked, as he grabbed Atem's shoulders and squeezed them a little, not near the point when it hurt though. "You told him that yourself? Even though he already sets eyes on somebody else?"

"I did, and although we don't see eye to eye on this, I don't plan on giving up. Hear my word Mahad, your efforts until this day weren't in vain. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be the same person I am today. And I'll make sure he sees you for what you're worth."

"You mean..."

"I mean that I'll talk to him about this again. I'll convince him and prove him wrong if I need to, but Mahad, that will also require your efforts in the matter, you can't give up half the way there. Do you understand?"

Mahad nodded. "Atem... I don't know what to say..."

"Say thank you." Atem smiled.

And so he smiled back at him, broadly and whole-heartedly, since he couldn't help it even if he wanted to, then why bother? Atem offered him his hand, which he shook firmly, but not too forcefully in return, despite his body being full of adrenaline and excitement altogether.

Then, the both of them strode along their way with no clear destination in sight, except that this time they were accompanied by one another. Without having the slightest clue, that there in the silence of the hall, was a third presence who watched them intently. As he hid behind a pillar and eavesdropped on them, Priest Seto held his Millennium Rod tightly in one hand, certain that with this, he could prove that stubborn prince who truly was the one in the wrong between them. Forcefully even, if the situation called for it.

The evening came by much faster than Atem had hoped and this time, there was no possible way for him to avoid his duties, despite him not wanting to run into Seto. Beside his father, they sat at the training room while the rest of the High Priests gathered beneath the staircase connecting the platform to their flat level, but right in front of sight.

Aknadin, the wielder of the Millennium Eye, planned with them their training routine for the day. Which usually was some sort of demonstration of their abilities and faults, but today was slightly different than the rest. Since a new priest was titled, the customary was to hold an exhibition match, which they usually didn't arrange out of volition, but at this point out of principle. Atem highly doubted that today one of those will take place, since there wasn't nearly enough time for Seto to learn to control his Ba and call forth a Ka.

Atem knew he should have supervised over what was happening below him, but on the other hand, his eyes kept averting from Seto back to Mahad, which the two of them also eyed each other occasionally, and he hadn't fail to note that. Most of the time though, the prince also noticed himself staring slightly more at Seto, and each time their gazes met across, he made sure to look the other way immediately. Though if he hadn't imagined it, at the last time he did so, he thought that Seto smirked back at him mischievously, and uncalled for.

Just what was he planning?

"Son, what happened the night before shall not happen a second time." Aknamkanon said, and brought Atem back to reality. "Do you understand?"

He was right, they didn't sort that out yet. Luckily for them, the rest couldn't quite hear them from that distance. "With all due respect father, I don't take anything I've said that night back, I stand behind each and my every word."

The Pharaoh sighted heavily in response. "That stubbornness certainly didn't come from me." He replied, not so much as a practical joke, but as a fact that a certain amount of people would find debatable. Before adding, with a more serious tone, "Don't you understand I can no longer permit you to act so selfishly? Unlike Mahad, Seto has his feet firmly on the ground, not to mention he had been known for his skills and bravery.

Then tell me, what is it, that you find so dissatisfying?"

"Father, just what is bravery and skill in comparison to loyalty? Seto is entirely too full of himself for his own good and immature at that. Tell me, how can I put my faith in someone like him in the future?"

How can he put up with him?

Without replaying to his question, the Pharaoh replied, "It takes one to know one, don't you think?"

And those words hurt. Did his father meant to say that Atem was somehow similar to Seto? In what way? Though he might have agreed they were as prideful and bold, Atem was sure deep inside him that he would never go to the same lengths as Seto would have had. Despite what his father believed to be true, he would never admit it, he thought. The two of them were like water and oil, that simply didn't blend together.

"Father, I-"

Before he had managed to fully finish that sentence, Aknadin had signaled the Pharaoh that they were ready to begin. "Now's not the time, but we will continue this later. This discussion is not over yet." He said and signaled back that they are permitted to do so.

Atem didn't say anything in response, he knew he didn't have much of a say in this anyway. Instead, he locked his eyes towards the same direction his father had, and in the heat of their conversation, he hadn't noticed before that Mahad and Seto stood right in front of the other at the dueling arena, sharing even distance in-between them.

"Today we present you an exhibition match," Aknadin said, and presented the opponents with one hand. "The participants will be our newest member, Priest Seto and one of our oldest, Priest Mahad."

Atem almost jumped out of his seat. There was no possible way to hide the anxiety which he felt, as he wondered, why must it be the two of them? More accurate, why did it have to be Mahad out of anyone else present in the room?

It felt like something was happening behind his back, but Atem didn't know exactly who was it that pulled the strings behind the scenes. As the match finally began, both of them remained attached to their ground. While the rest of their associates viewed them from the sidelines with no emotion but a blank expression on their faces.

It was Seto who moved first and began circling Mahad slowly, and he began doing the same as him. They studied each other for the longest moment, searching for anything they could that might have benefit them. Like a notable weakness, an opening to strike or even some sort of a handicap within their given space. Little did the crowed know what this match truly meant, as sparks almost shot off their eyes.

To everyone's amazement, Seto had already managed to summon a Ka. Atem couldn't quite believe it either, but was careful to show interest since he didn't know how his father might have interpreted it. He was a faster learner, he would give him at least that. "Duos, come forth and attack!"

Mahad knew he had no time to spare and hurried to summon Illusion Magician at his very last second to protect himself. The magician has already suffered damage, and so has Mahad who clenched his right shoulder in pain and gritted his teeth.

He didn't prove to be an easy prey though, as Mahad struggled against him with everything he had, which definitely gave Seto a hard time to cope. In matters of strength, the both of them were almost evenly matched. The only advantage one could uphold against the other was a diversion, a minute's lack of attention that might catch the other unguarded. And Atem was afraid who that might be.

As if Atem's mind was being read, Mahad backed away from a strike and stumbled over an uneven ground. Seto saw that as an opportunity like he should have and Mahad found himself unable to respond in time and get up, but to back away. Watching this, Atem's grip on the handlers of his chair tightened severally.

Seto laughed, and before the last attack was finally intact, he whispered something no one beside Mahad could hear. The magician on the other hand, had no time to respond but crawl back as his eyes widened in astonishment. And by a hair's breadth, when Seto's Ka attempted to attack him directly and bring this to an end, they heard hurried steps approaching and shouts from different angles across the room.

The prince stepped right in front of the attack, his arms spread to his sides, meant to serve as a shield for Mahad using his own flesh and body. It was no longer up to him whether that attack shall be received by him in full force or not.

I come to you with another chapter, that I really hope you'd enjoy :)

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.** Challenge

Seto only had a few seconds to react which might have proven to be deadly, for had they not taken into consideration with the utmost responsibility on his side. Since in the way the same prestigious prince was there, standing right in the middle of the crossfire with no possible way to back away or protect himself from the impact, has left the trainee priest with little choice to choose from but two to count at most. That, or there was no time to figure out anything else either that might have been a better call.

One, strike him with full force and risk harming his future king which he swore with his life to protect, or two, prevent it by calling off the attack which he had a very strict policy against doing so. Since with that, he will also prevent his victory in the process. In his way of battle, he believed it to make perfect sense it had to go on until at least one of the foes was no longer able to continue, due to fading to unconsciousness or to supposedly death which at this point had yet to occur, and most likely won't, leaving only the winner standing high and tall on his piece of land.

But not even Seto would have dared to purposely knock the lights out of one of his superiors, at least not while everyone else was there watching. And with that, it was safer to say he had no choice but do that right from the beginning.

Everyone else present viewed the last occurrences with sheer horror, and the Pharaoh himself was entirely too shocked to respond a proper command fast enough from him. But within a brief moment of despair, Seto could read the fear reflecting in his eyes for his only son's well being. The Pharaoh was there, he could have prevented it but didn't because his body wouldn't move and his mouth wouldn't open. And was this only his parental inclination that showed the concern for his heir, or would anyone would do? Would he have stopped him for Mahad's sake as well?

Whether the Pharaoh made a non-professional decision or not, was one less thing for Seto to worry about. What did bother him was the fact that this wasn't how it was supposed to go and it certainly wasn't how he had planned it. The images reflecting this moment right in front of his eyes were still there, resting in the back of his head.

Now was his time, the perfect opportunity to prove the prince exactly who he was, just how formidable his abilities were and how far better he could have accomplished the essential task of protecting him than his pathetic magician ever could. This was solely a small gist of what Seto could truly offer in return of his acknowledge.

But right now, no matter which angle you looked at, he was on the losing end. According to the prince's unwavering eyes, fearless and determined, Seto was also inclined to believe there was something else in there he had failed to notice before. That he might not be able to compete with, at least not while standing on different grounds than Atem and sharing different starting lines in comparison to Mahad.

"Duos..." Seto enchanted slowly, almost unsure. If there was something he resented, that is, more than anything else, was to do something someone forced on him. "Cease the attack this instant!"

While he shouted, the demonic spirit wielding a sword stopped in its tracks, the sharpest edge of its blade held by a hair's breadth from cutting his flush, as it briefly brushed against Atem's golden strands of hair. And even then, he didn't move a muscle nor blinked, but gave Seto a stern glare instead. The trainee priest didn't turn or back away, but planned to accept whatever it was the prince was about to say as he looked back, but hardly with the same rigidity.

His only comfort being that for the first time, Atem chose to turn to him out of his own accord than the opposite. That being said, Seto couldn't actually recall the prince ever standing right in front of him for more than five seconds, but always before, behind or besides.

His lips parted, and Seto braced himself for the impact. "At this moment Seto, you have only proven to me you have no restrain over your actions or a glimpse of empathy towards your allies."

But would he simply back down and listen to him trash about him out in the open the way he has from the moment they met? Seto decided against it despite whatever punishment he might gain out of it. "Things like restrain or empathy aren't required in the battlefield, your highness. Victories are grasped by the mighty and forcible, certainly not by the idolize."

"That's where you're wrong. You'll do anything necessary to grasp one victory, anything for the sake of your mission -"

" - If that means preventing you from harm's way, that is what I shall do."

"Not under my watch, you won't." Atem paused for a brief moment, if only to catch his breath as it was slightly heavier than before. "That is all the more reason why you shall never serve anywhere beside me, let alone be my right-hand man in the future. Consider yourself done, Priest Seto."

With those exact same words, the prince turned his back on him, like he had stabbed Seto in his chest with a dagger, making a clean but sharp cut around it. Atem kneeled before the worn out magician in a way a prince shouldn't and helped him to his feet. And at the sight, he noted the prince's expression has turned a few layers softer, to nothing Seto had ever seen, knowing full well that kind of expression mostly like won't ever direct at him while coming from the same person.

"Can you stand?"

Seto couldn't quite hear the answer Mahad was offering him, as it almost came out similar to a choked whisper if anything else. But as the two strode down the hall, everyone else watched when Atem supported Mahad's arm which barely fitted in the small gap between his shoulder to the chin. Seto could barely take his eyes off of them until they had finally disappeared from a tiny, distant dot and were swollen by the darkness of the corridor.

"You've fought bravely, Seto" Aknadin stepped from behind and placed a comforting hand over his shoulder. "I couldn't have done better myself."

Seto simply stared at the armchairs where the prince and Pharaoh sat on their edges, watching upon them intently and expectantly, each of them claiming the side the other didn't. Neither of them were no longer occupied. "But what is bravery to those who are unable to see it?"

In his mind, he still remembered clearly the image of the two striding along, supported by one another and suddenly anger took over him. As if flowing in his veins and covering his entire body with vomit, blood pumped in his ears. Seto took off his headdress, its tip shaped like a golden cobra and held it close to the side of his hip.

Whatever piece of advice Aknadin had planned to offer him next, Seto simply rejected it with a wave of the hand, not too impolite. One of the few High Priests beside Aknadin who dared to approach him was named Isis, the wielder of the Millennium Necklace. But before she even had a chance to say anything, Seto stormed with visible anger out of the training room using the back door, so he wouldn't meet Atem and Mahad on the way.

Several voices had tried calling him but Seto didn't reply to not one of them, despite hearing the mix of voices loud and clear.

The moment they stepped out of the room, Mahad broke off any remaining contact which he and Atem shared almost immediately. Then, he leaned his back against a nearby pillar, even after its support hardly proved as sufficient to that which another human being like himself could have provided against another's weight. There were quite a few bruises and reddening, but not too deep scratches Atem managed to trail against Mahad's tanned skin, though they didn't prove to be fatal.

A day or two, he concluded, before Mahad was up and about again.

As heavily as he breathed at the moment, propping his hands against his knees, beads of cold sweat trickled down his scruff and dripped over the floor, one drop at a time. All he managed to let out soon after he had calmed his muscles, was accompanied by a dangerous tone Atem didn't quite recognize coming from him. "How could you do this to me?"

Perplexed, and completely unaware of his actions, Atem inquired, "What are you saying?" but when the magician didn't reply soon after, he repeated, "Mahad, what might you be referring to? Please, tell me."

As his breathing became shallower, Mahad answered back. "Why did you come for my aid?! Wouldn't I have lost without it?"

"Yes, you would have." Atem admitted. Mahad wasn't stupid and there was no way to deny his way out of this one. "That's beside the point though Mahad, if I hadn't stepped in when I did you could have been badly hurt..."

"I would rather have that. I would much likely rather get slammed into the wall, caught up my own blood, than to deserve anyone's pity, and especially not yours." Those words came out a lot harsher than intended, Atem knew, and the only way Mahad could get them through his head, was to avoid his eye contact for the remaining of the conversation. Despite he had the potential to assume exactly what Atem's expression was at the moment in response to every word of his.

"That was my chance, my last chance to prove the Pharaoh I'm not weaker than Seto is, and if it weren't for you stepping in where you shouldn't, I would have at least lost like a man should despite what I might be."

Atem read agitation spoke louder than logic in Mahad's mind right now. "Mahad you're by no means weaker then Seto, the circumstances were in his favor. And I also didn't do it because I pitied you, but because to me you're -"

"- That hardly matters now, is it?!" Mahad snapped at him, and stopped him right before what Atem was about to say had surfaced his guilt. Behind his shoulder, Atem could see that Mana was rushing towards the direction of the shouting.

The young disciple hurried to her master's side, self debating which side should she take when she got there. Instead of it, before Mahad had gotten himself even more lost in his heat of anger, she clung to his arm. Her full body swung by it with full force as Mahad muttered to her to let go and tried to shake her off forcibly.

"You disgraced me, Atem!" In response, Atem remained perfectly still and silent on the tile which he stood at, but without lowering his head even once. Mahad locked his head between his hands, as Mana finally let him go, saying, "I'm sorry, but right now all I wish is to be left alone."

And to that, neither Atem nor Mana tried to protest. Only to watch him leave their sight with slow, mechanic motion, and with no furtherer exchanging of words. It better be kept that way for the time being, Atem thought, since he was that shaken by him, he himself was at a loss of words and couldn't certainly face him anymore than he had.

In understanding, Mana stared at him worriedly, but avoided asking directly what could have happened to make her master this upset. It already seemed like she got a glimpse of the larger picture here, and all that was left for her was to simply connect the puzzle pieces together and see. It seemed like beside himself, everyone else knew about the match today, and he felt just as resented towards them for not telling him.

"Mana," another voice came from behind Atem, demanding and low, but the prince didn't fret by it. "may I speak with my son alone?"

Atem didn't move a muscle. There was no need for verification when he knew exactly who it was that came from behind him to stand right in front of him. Before Mana even managed to respond, the Pharaoh had slapped his son right in the face. The impact was so firm that it was enough to tilt Atem's head the other way unintentionally. Then, it was Mana who responded instead of him, gasping in shock and covering her mouth with her hands.

After recollecting herself, she got the hint which was directly presented at her, and ran away from their sight as soon as her legs finally began to stir movement. Her wand had slipped out of her grip, and she almost thought twice about whether should she pick it up right now or come back for it later that day.

Atem held the throbbing area of his face with one hand, and for the first time that day as being yelled at, he avoided his father's eyes and looked at his feet instead. Since again, the Pharaoh and his father wasn't Mahad, but a much scarier man.

"What were you thinking? Jumping ahead like that in the middle of a match?! You've not only acted recklessly, putting yourself in danger, but also had brought shame on one of my priests, Mahad."

Like he was one to talk. "...And how about you?"

The Pharaoh remained silent.

"What about what you've done?" Atem no longer kept his voice low, but shouted back just the same. "Without you informing me arrangements for a match between them were being held at your bidding, you sentenced Mahad to lose. Additionally, he was almost hurt, and all of that for the sake of proving a point!"

"I did what I had to." Aknamkanon said, but a little differently than before. Not too long after that he sighted, seeing his son agitated like that could never please him. "Atem, for the time being go rest in your room. I'll see you tomorrow at sunrise, and we'll sort this once and for all by then."

The moment Atem unlocked the door to his bedroom, he removed any accessory he wore that concluded with a pair of earrings, armlets and anklets so swiftly, he almost felt repulsed and at the same time disgusted by the very sight of them, or at their tight grip against his skin and limbs. The sleeping pad bounced back at his landing upon the clean mattress, as he lay still on his stomach and tried to forget as hard as he could the occurrences of today.

Right now, he didn't want to face Mana or Mahad, he didn't want to face his father, Hell, right now it even sounded better to face Seto. The moment Atem closed his eyes, tiredness swept over him and he slept all the way till dawn - waking up more apologetic than he was before.

Thanks for reading!

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.** Concept

The pre-dawn was accompanied with unnatural silence instead of the usual routine of book pages being flipped over as Priest Seto studied all the way through the night, or alternatively, he got up early in order to do just that. Only this time, the lack of occupation left his fingertips cold to the touch of his own skin and cloth. And as the trainee priest sat by the edge of his bed - playing absent-mindedly with his Millennium Rod, thoughts and speculations alike remain unattended in the back of his head, unscented for.

And at this point, recalling back everything he had done inappropriately since stepping foot in the royal palace and why did he care so much about it, could only do so much. However this, whatever it was, no longer fixed solely on his duties as part of the position which he rightfully earned and claimed as his own but was also personal. No longer the story of the unfortunate child, leading an unfortunate life as he was raised by a single mother, commoner like the rest, in a land that was ruled by a single king, who was adored and also feared by most subjects.

Something else was there, Seto simply couldn't put it into words and expressions that were for the least understandable in comparison to the circumstances. The prince, while giving him a lot of grief and extra work, intrigued him. That act alone was sufficient in order to maintain his stubborn approach by nature, solely for the main role to please him and eventually, win him over.

But just how could he do that? When he hardly gave him the chance? Seto remembered when the Pharaoh summoned him a few days ago without the prince's knowledge, clearly letting the Priest know that he will have to impress the prince in order to gain his respect, and the most effective way to do so was to win a match against Mahad. And if the king himself expected that to work, sided with him, then why shouldn't the prince himself?

A weak knock on the door swept him from his inner thoughts. Seto certainly didn't expect any guests; for as of now, he had yet to make any fellow job partners or for that matter any acquaintance around the palace in general. And even if he had, the priest couldn't speculate who it was here to see him that late into the night, or better said that early into the morning, as thin rays of light penetrated through the window.

"Come in," Seto said, as he didn't even bother to lock after entering the room. Soon after, he found himself slightly surprised when the door knob turned to a lower angle, and gradually a small gap between it and the nearest wall expanded; revealing Isis standing in the middle, a blank and unreadable expression on her face. Probably a little surprised if anything, to find him already awake or quite the opposite, still awake. Then again, would she have come and waked him up solely for the reason of exchanging words with him if she hadn't expected it? Seto couldn't think of anything she might have needed that couldn't wait until a later hour of that very same morning.

Come to think of it, nothing in particular stood out about her ever since Seto became a High Priest himself. And right now, nothing also came to mind the more he thought of it. Besides what sort of power her Millennium Item granted her, Seto didn't know anything else and also didn't care enough to find out.

When Isis didn't say anything in return to his silent anticipation but simply stood there like a wall, he inquired indifferently, "Is there anything you need?" Seto didn't mean to sound rude or too offensive towards one of his associates, despite not knowing them well enough to be able to determine which potential each of them will prove to be of use to him in the future. At that moment though, he didn't care enough as he would have if she came by tomorrow at the exact same hour.

Besides that, besides Aknadin, Seto couldn't claim to be in a friendly term with any of them to fake an act which simply wasn't in his nature, and the trainee priest also preferred not to even if it was quite easy to do so. To earn respect from the other, one should prove worthy of it in the first place.

"It wasn't I who summoned myself here," Isis said and pressed two fingers against her upper neck, which glittered gold. "but my Millennium Necklace."

Seto raised an eyebrow skeptically at her, not believing everything that was being stated about those items besides them granting the power to summon Ka; at least not before he sees it with his own eyes, and that was impossible in her case since her item was supposed to show her visions of the past and future. And while the rod granted him power beyond imagination, it remained a mystery for him what other abilities did it possess and where those items came from, from the start.

"And..." He continued, "What did it show you?"

Isis smiled faintly, just enough for Seto to see before the curve in her lips disappeared without leaving so much as a trace. "Unfortunately for you, I have a strict policy against telling others their future. Some say it may not happen then, and you priest Seto, aren't a believer yourself are you?"

"Does that rule apply to yourself as well?" Seto scoffed, sliding a strand of bangs out of his eyesight. "And besides, how did you-" but when it didn't seem like Isis planned to respond to the first question, Seto reluctantly also decided to drop the second.

Seto wasn't certain if she was teasing him or simply stating her beliefs out in the open without them being asked about in the first place. But with a curt hand gesture which invited her in, he planned to find out. While accepting his offer, Isis sat in front of him on the nearest sofa. And despite how broad and inviting it was, she only used a small space of it, right in the middle of the two edges; unlike Seto who spread completely on the mattress, one foot crosses the border of the bed and swinging in middle-air.

"Please, enlighten me then."

"If that is your wish," Isis shrugged and at the same pace her legs crossed together under the table comfortably, expecting to be delayed for a while. "I have certain reasons to believe why our prince is that... alarmed by your abrupt apparent."

"That much I can tell by myself," Seto answered, tapping his other foot over the floor a little impatiently, without clearly stating it but simply to make it viewable. Was Isis simply here to shove the harsh truth in his face? If that is so, her presence was no longer appreciated in his private space. "That's because I intervene and come between him and his so-called childhood friend, I threaten their relationship in the future and the kingdom's management."

"This isn't about Mahad, Seto." Isis said in a harsh tone which made it sound believable, as if she truly believed it, despite her words being simple speculations and nothing more than that. "This is about you."

Seto grimaced. It was an understatement to say that women was one hard to follow through the end. "I hardly meet with your point of view in the matter."

The way Isis's azure orbs fixed on a wooden bucket resting on the floor, the fluid inside half-filled with warm drinking water since yesterday, led him to believe she was reflecting upon her own self. "Sometimes Seto, when people look upon themselves through a mirror, there are ought to find things which they may accept and manage to live with, and some other things they can't live without despite how much they wanted to.

Then they try to challenge themselves into changing or deny them, sometimes even to the full extent of their lifetime, I believe you could probably relate with that."

Seto honestly couldn't. "And?"

She moved her hand and fingers above the waters. "And... when they watch those things they do not like about themselves in others, they might feel a little threatened by them."

Seto propped against the mattress, suddenly interested to learn more. Was she implying that he and prince Atem shared a few similar qualities? "Are you implying that he's threatened by my presence?"

"In some sort of way he does. You see, our prince is a very prideful person yet self-conscious; At the same time, he's hard on himself but also conceited, although he would never admit it out loud. That is why you should take it into consideration." Isis said curtly, and suddenly, as she stood up firmly in front of him, she also eyed him from above, implying that she knew better in this case than he did.

"What for?"

She smirked. For you to claim your role by his side."

Seto's mouth a gaped. Was that a suggestion or a statement?

"Hold on," He tried to stop her, puzzled. "Is that all you came here to say?"

Isis didn't stop to answer him until her fingers surrounded the cold door knob again. And only then did she turn back at him and said, "I'll leave the rest for you to figure out, Priest Seto. I wouldn't want my interference to do any worse, now would I?"

"I'm afraid that still doesn't explain why you would share this information with me willingly Isis." She and Mahad knew each other longer, trained together and fought side by side against enemies threatening their lands. He and the other Priests on the other hand, didn't achieve as of yet anything with combined strengths, as they didn't share anything besides a title and some sort of similar golden item used one way or another as a piece of fine jewelry.

"Let's just say people don't always know what's best for them."

The door closed, and Seto looked at the small gap left between it to the nearest wall. He had never thought about a single thing of what Isis just said, and he wasn't sure he even got the full picture here or connected all the pieces of information she brought together. After all, she admittedly said she won't tell him everything she knew, but Seto was keen to know. It felt like someone poked him with a needle and simply run away immediately after, without giving him the chance to return the gesture.

Seto couldn't imagine himself being left there, in the darkness of his own room, and simply let all those ideas and conceptions soak into his mind overnight. Instead, he bounced off of his bed and stormed out of the room. And although the gesture itself was quiet and firm, it also was abrupt and reckless, as across his, there was a long row of locked doors of other rooms which belonged to the consultants and staff serving in the palace. His head swung from side to side, scanning desperately for any trace of her dark hair or lean figure, and only for a brief moment, he believed he got a glimpse of her white rob in the corner of the hallway.

Seto didn't stop there, but walked towards it with hasty steps, and soon enough he run. But as he passed the corner, he was surprised to find that no one was there. Assuming that there was indeed someone there in the first place, and not solely an illusion. Not bothering to return to the privacy of his room, he strode across the hall, while following hushed tones and whispers in the eastern wing of the living quarters. At some point, those voices sounded a little familiar.

"Mahad," It was prince Atem, standing outside the magician's room and though he couldn't see him yet, Seto could hear him rustling and standing on the other side near the door, a small gesture which stated that Atem wasn't welcome anywhere near his doorstep. And mostly, the magician didn't stand in front of him the way he did now, but beside him. Seto strode a few more steps towards them and didn't bother to hide either.

"I don't want to hear anymore of this, Atem."

The prince's face looked desperate, his groggy eyes and sunken cheeks implied he had barley gotten up yet, or maybe he had a hard time falling asleep. Seto could speculate more than a few reasons why the priest could be upset with him, but he couldn't say why the prince was that incline to earn his forgiveness. The one who held the most authority between them was him without question, then why should he lower his head to apologize? Wasn't he claimed to be a prideful person? Seto was just a little bit disappointed.

"Mahad, you can't avoid this subject forever, or me. Won't you just listen?" But Mahad didn't reply, and something told Seto he wasn't going to. Then, although he only saw him in profile view, the prince's facial expression changed and became more determined, just like how he looked when he stormed out to protect him. Those were the eyes which intrigued Seto the most, which could change their gesture in a matter of seconds. "Fine then, I hereby command you to hear me out!"

Just as surprised as Seto, the magician turned around, and finally his figure was viewable as he approached closer to Atem. He rose an eyebrow skeptically as if asking, seriously? But the prince didn't plan to reply on that, but the sooner he caught his attention he utilized the moment to say what was on his mind, "Mahad I understand the fault in my actions and how it might have affected you, and I do apologize for it, and I promise you it won't badly influence your current position."

"And as for the future one?"

Atem said nothing in return. When Mahad turned again to leave, the prince gripped him by his upper arm, preventing him from doing so. "Mahad, do you think if I wanted to, I wouldn't choose you? Do you think I want this decision to be forced on me? And more importantly, don't you believe I'm doing everything in my power to make that decision mine again?"

"Don't do that." Mahad said.

"Don't do what?"

Mahad sighted slightly and looked back at the shorter figure in front of his, right in the eyes intently until he could see himself through them. "Make me forgive you, without even letting me the chance to be mad for more than a few hours." He snorted, and Atem seemed relieved at his reply. "I suppose I was being unfair to you, leading you to think you were at fault for everything that had happened lately."

"Then, you will keep trying?"

Mahad laughed shortly at that, replying, "I would never give up the opportunity to serve you my prince, now would I?" Seto almost failed to grasp the change in his tone, but then as the magician attempted to lean closer towards the prince, whispering something in his ear while almost stroking his cheek, he turned around and strode back inside of his room while leaving the door after him wide open.

With slight hesitation in his steps and while looking around a bit, but obviously not enough since the prince failed to spot Seto watching him, he followed suit and accepted the unstated invitation, closing the door behind him with a soft thud. And that insignificant act changed the ordination of the cards Seto possessed within his grasp.

Seto smirked to himself, thinking, if that was what this competition was all about, why didn't they say so sooner?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.** Bargain

While shifting in sleep, awareness of his surroundings and current state kicked in more slowly than he initially anticipated, as nothing but a blurred image of an overly bright room, the view from it overlooking the vibrant and lively town, folded mattresses and bare skin, clarified all at once. Then the second thing most noticeable right after that was that beside him, his friend Mahad, was laying by the other side of the bed.

Almost instantly, a great sense of guilt and discomfort of misled and deception swept over the prince as he began digging and searching for the clothes scattered over the mattress and cold wooden floor; while trying as hard as he could to suppress the memories of last night to the back of his head, but to no avail.

The weight shifting over the edge of the bed shook Mahad awake, right on time to see what Atem was attempting to do. Wrapping an arm around his waist affectionately, Mahad tried to persuade the Egyptian into laying beside him once more, but at the same pace he did so, the prince also protested; and not only through the action of gently shoving his arm back to the side of his own body. "...Mahad, it is time for me to go."

Mahad gazed through the open window, asking while the sleep still hadn't faded entirely from his voice yet. "Where to so early in the morning?"

Apparently, his eyes hadn't start functioning normally yet either and deceived him. "Actually, it's already noon. Besides that, I promised to see my father as soon as the sun raises over the horizon."

Mahad sniffed into his clean pillow, wrapping his arms under it. "Then be late a little longer, I don't see what the problem is if you always get away with it unpunished." Replying playfully, and while leaving the fact he wasn't acting reasonably aside for now, there was no possibility someone as uptight as Mahad would suggest something as irresponsible at that out of his own accord. That is, unless he was motivated to, and Atem had to acknowledge that the fault for it was his and his alone.

When no reply came shortly after that, the magician propped an elbow against the mattresses, raising himself up towards his direction and with no hesitation or so much as a warning, he trailed a long, torturous line of cold kisses of the back of the prince's neck. While leading his lips all the way to his masculine, chiseled and bare chest.

Atem mused for the following seconds, feeling awkward and bewildered all the same for what he was about to do. But when he knew there was no other way to avoid it, he desperately tried to pull away. "Mahad, I can't be anymore late than this. You must know how important this is for him."

Atem broke free from his hold and finally managed to find his tunic with his eyes, resting on the floor right next to a few of his jewelries. Getting off of the bed with one single sweep, he simply hoped that Mahad won't come after or delay him any longer than he already had and began dressing himself much to his delight, with no further interference.

"Yes, I supposed that was immature of me, sorry."

"You're forgiven." Atem replied sheepishly, finishing adjusting his belt around the waistline and at the same pace slipped his bare feet into his footwear and then began stepping out of the room that wasn't his.

But before he had managed it, Mahad grabbed him by the wrist once more and when Atem's head tilted towards his direction, their lips met. The foreign tongue trailed between his line of teeth and into his mouth exasperatedly, but much to his relief, that passionate kiss was also short lived.

"Will I see you later today?"

"...We'll see. I might be busy."

Atem couldn't say anything else to the smile he wore broadly on his face, as he got out of the room without saying anything else in return. That certainly wasn't the first time he was swept over by Mahad, and Atem knew it was wrong of him to lead him into something that wasn't going to happen in the future. He, at least, never had planned for it, but was aware of it all the more.

Then what made him do it anyhow, knowing the feelings and intentions they shared towards one another were different and very far apart from being mutual? There should be a limit to how dense one can be, and not the other way around. Yes, he wanted Mahad beside him in the near future, and yes, he wanted to gain his father's approval in order to make that matter not only something to keep aspiring for, but reality. The only thing Atem needed right now was to simply define the line, and one other thing.

While he strode down the hall slowly and carefully, glancing at each of his sides from time to time as crossing it, and when the situation called for it he took drastic measures into his own hands and hid behind a supporting pillar which was thick enough to cover his entire form and body. For if the servants saw and knew where he came from at this hour, aware of the fact he didn't wake up in his own room that morning since he never called for them to get him ready for the day like always, Atem would give them another thing to gossip about. And there was nothing he despised more than to be their target of unwanted attention.

Atem passed by two royal guardians armed with brass shields and heavy spears, that hardly speared him so much as a side glance nor blinked at his sudden appearance. Which probably meant that his arrival at the time must have still been expected for despite his old-fashioned tardiness. At least to the Pharaoh or his primary consult, Aknadin, who probably held a major role into bringing them together today.

Truly, besides his father who sat at his throne - same like always, his arms stretched against the handlers, feet firm over the floor tiles, the throne room itself was completely empty of any other human presence besides their own. And for the longest time, it didn't feel like they had the time to finally talk and resolve all their calmative issues as of late. That is, without anyone else having the chance to interrupt or listen in on them, like the out-burst the night Seto was titled.

This moment seemed like the right moment to do so. To spill out everything he had surpassed in the back of his head for the last few days, ever since the latest priest's initiation was the one triggering source for everything that had happened till now from finish to start. And although Atem couldn't deny he didn't feel quite ready to face him yet, he didn't attempt to hide the fact either; considering how far apart he stood away from him, he couldn't avoid his father forever either, then he might as well get it over with as soon as possible.

His father, Aknamkanon, was that displeased with him at the moment, that Atem didn't know if it will be his other cheek that gets slapped this time around in the heat of their argument, or perhaps limiting him even more inside the boundaries of the castle as some sort of cruel way of punishing him if anything else. Although he knew that he deserved it, for almost worrying his father to death. Well, not for granted he always used to joke that his son will be the death of him one day, despite Atem himself not finding that statement amusing as much.

Aknamkanon's grey eyes watched his son dully, as if a deep thought swirled in his mind, that probably regard him but something prevented him from stating it out loud and with it starting the session. Atem paused in front of him, keeping an uneven distance between him and the open door, just in case the situation called for him storming out of it; despite he knew that in reality, he would attempt no such disrespectful attempt as leaving the middle of a conversation with his father. His high position as the Pharaoh, all the more increased the mental and also cognitive distance between them drastically.

"Atem, I'll be blunt with you." He stated, his voice hoarse and tired from overworking himself as he usually did, and especially right after losing his wife, who sickened one day from some kind of infectious diseases and eventually, passed away from it. Since occupying himself with duties and tasks let his mind of off certain things he would rather not think about for how it hurt. That is, besides sleeping.

"Judging from the reckless, impulsive deeds you make on a regular basis, you are leaving me with little choice but to come to this conclusion. You will no longer be permitted to choose your own decision, but will have to prove me in time you are indeed worthy to earn that right again. For now, all of your training and studies, will be closely supervised by myself or Priest Aknadin."

Atem looked back at him almost in disbelief, asking sincerely, "Just how exactly will I prove my right?"

"That my boy, only time itself will tell us." Aknamkanon replied, pressing his hands together as if the act itself told him this was hard on him as well. "You rush too easily into conclusions and also stubbornly refuses to admit your wrongs when they are rightly placed. And lastly, you deliberately disobeyed my word and acted out of your own accord, without having considered your surroundings and position - and it shall not happen a second time."

Atem had to wonder exactly what amount of influence Aknadin held over this misplaced and risky decision. "Then how about you father?" He asked, keeping his voice low to prevent the next session of shouts. "Right from the start you told me I could make the choice by my own. But not only did you force the choice on me, but you also manipulated both Mahad and Seto into the position."

"As the Pharaoh, and for the sake of our kingdom, I did what was required of me to. It is now time you learned to do the exact same."

Atem tried to keep his composure collected. "Then how about me father? Does manipulating your son also justifies for the sake of our kingdom?"

Aknamkanon sighted heavily in return, his body tensed in his seat and fingers curved around the handlers, almost supporting him to get up, approach his son and place a comforting hand on his shoulder, but lastly, he decided against it. "Son, soon enough my days ruling over this kingdom will come to an end and yours will only start. I never intended to manipulate you to my submission, but my main goal is to help you see that your discretion wasn't treaded fairly to both sides."

Clearly not liking the way the conversation was now headed, Atem ignored the last half of his speech and focused on the first, there will be time for the rest later. "Don't say that father, you still have many years to rule ahead of you. Then why are you so inclined to... prepare the land for me?"

Atem could be more accurate and direct than that, asking, "What exactly aren't you telling me?" But in truth, he simply couldn't bring himself to. Since if he was truly hiding something from him and had no intention whatsoever of telling him the truth anytime soon, the conversation would only backfire and he wouldn't be able to leak any sort of information out of him.

"Atem, Listen to me," Atem gazed up. "I understand your loyalty to Mahad, he's been a dear friend to you your entire life, you wouldn't deliberately betray his feelings. But when I asked you to choose yourself a right-hand man I didn't only say he had to provide you protection, but also push your limits to greater lengths."

Atem had no other choice but to accept the change in subjects, despite talking about him, had only made him remember about last night with Mahad which now wasn't the right time for it to be brought up. "Are you saying that Mahad incapable of doing that?"

"What I'm saying is that Mahad wouldn't be able to give you that sense of danger you need, he would never harm your pride even when it needs to be shattered for you to see your wrong. On the other hand, Seto will not hesitant or let you have your way that easily, for he is just as prideful as you."

Atem climbed the short staircase towards his father and stood a little closer to him, showing just how concentrated he was on his every word, which usually wouldn't have been the case. "Father," he suddenly remembered, "What did you mean when you said that Seto and I share certain similarities? Did you actually mean it?"

"I meant every word of it, although you can't see it for yourself, Seto is as determined and also headstrong as you. If you only stopped to see it I guarantee you would have noticed it by now as well."

"Alright, perhaps." Atem simply admitted, not feeling as disgusted as before at the statement, but slightly intrigued. "But I'm still not too keen to allow him to rule beside me in the future. I can't imagine that ever happening with the arrogant way he acts and pushes people around to do his bidding."

"Let us make a deal then son." Atem raised an eyebrow skeptically at his father, usually they hadn't left important decisions such as this to bargains. "Have a match with him. Should you win, you're free to choose whoever right-hand you see fit, we could even essay varies man of nobility across the kingdom. Shall you lose, I will make the choice and you know who that will be; and until I departure from this world, that decision won't be changed."

"Have a match with Seto?" Atem repeated like the offer itself was unbelievable, but the more he thought of it the more sense it made. He had held matches before that with already most of his crew of guards and High Priests, and Atem almost never loses.

"And I assure you, once you do that, you won't see him in the same light as you did before, with that being said - please keep an open mind."

"I can't promise you that, but fine, you know how I feel about backing up from a challenge." That's right, as long as Atem only saw it as a challenge, one out of many, he would feel more obligated to follow through it and accept his father's offer.

Aknamkanon didn't smile, but his expression lifted and seemed satisfactory enough to say the least, pleased that finally things were going his way, if only a little. "Very well. I shall let Seto know the match will be held in the training room in three days time from now. But sadly son, I can't say that this time I'll come encourage you."

Atem smiled. "I think I can live with that."


End file.
